


If You Take Care Of Me, I'll Take Care Of You

by renaissancefleabag



Series: All Is Full Of Love [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst But It Is Soothed By Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Feels, Love, Prepare For The Fluff Fest That Lies Ahead, There Is One Very Weepy Demoness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissancefleabag/pseuds/renaissancefleabag
Summary: "We love you, Lilith. I love you.”The first time Lilith feels like she is a part of the Spellman family.





	If You Take Care Of Me, I'll Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is one out of several family-centric oneshots I want to write featuring Lilith interacting with the Spellman family. There is lots of fluff up ahead.

Lilith had always wanted a family. When she had visited the Spellman house, she loved observing them interacting with one another. She wished that she could feel the same way, and had people who cared about her in return. Of course when she started sleeping with Zelda, it meant she got to be around the family more often. At first, they kept things quiet, sneaking around like teenagers. But the Spellmans eventually found out. She wasn’t ashamed, or embarrassed, but knew it would take Zelda a while before she was comfortable sharing the fact that she was in a relationship. Everyone seemed genuinely happy for them. Zelda had started inviting Lilith to dinner almost every night, and all practically asked Lilith to move in. Lilith happily obliged, for she loved being in the house. She had never had a family, parents, siblings, or children that she got to raise. It was fun for her to spend time around the family, supping with them, learning how to play mortal games like Monopoly, and just sitting in the same room enjoying each others’ company.

By the time Yule came around, Sabrina had also insisted that they celebrate their own version of mortal Christmas, just so Lilith could see what it was like. Sabrina made a big deal out of decorating the house, Christmas lights and all, and Lilith was there, helping her. She was simply fascinated by it all, wanting to learn as much as she could about mortal traditions. On Christmas Eve, Sabrina’s friends, Roz, Theo, and Harvey also came over to help. She put them to work wrapping gifts for the family, and banned Lilith, Zelda, Hilda, and Ambrose from entering the living room. Hilda had stayed in the family room, knitting by the fireplace, singing along to the Christmas carols that were playing on the radio. Ambrose was up in his bedroom, entertaining the Weird Sisters. And Zelda was sitting on the couch, quietly reading _A Christmas Carol_ to Lilith, the demoness lying in her lap. Lilith had overdone it a bit on the eggnog, drinking several glasses back to back. When she felt the need to use the bathroom, she sat up and Zelda moved the book out of her way.

“I’ll just be right back.” She leaned in to place a quick peck on Zelda’s lips before walking in the direction of the bathroom. Lilith took care of her business, and stepped out of the bathroom just in time to hear her name come from the room where Sabrina and her friends were.

“So your aunt Zelda and Lilith seem pretty serious now. It’s kind of weird seeing how she still looks like Ms. Wardwell, but it is also cool. I’m happy for them.” Roz said, cutting a length of ribbon. Lilith snuck up to look around the corner, watching them from the shadows.

“They are pretty serious. I really love seeing my aunt so happy.” Sabrina replied back.

“So you technically have like, three aunties now, huh?” Harvey inquired.

“I...I guess, yeah.” Sabrina smiled. “Auntie Lilith. I like the sound of that. Besides, she practically is my third auntie. She is like a part of the family.”

Lilith whipped her head back around the corner, her eyes instantly filling with tears.

_Sabrina considers me part of the family? A real family! What I’ve always wanted...but what if… what if Hilda and Zelda don’t feel the same way?_

Doubt settled in Lilith’s stomach like a lead brick, leaving a sick, queasy feeling behind. She kept her head down, blinking away tears as she walked back over to where Hilda and Zelda were sitting.

“You feeling okay love?” Hilda asked, studying Lilith’s rigid posture and metered breathing. “I know you really liked my eggnog.”

Lilith forced a smile, but it came across as a grimace. She moved back to the couch where Zelda was sitting, only this time, she sat at the other end. She started to nervously twist her hands together.

“Hey, come back over here by me. I miss the warmth.” Zelda said, patting the couch next to her. Lilith stayed where she was, still rattled by what she had overheard. Her hands started to swim before her, as tears built up in her eyes.

“Lilith?” Zelda asked again. “Lilith? Are you okay?” Zelda’s voice rang clear and true in Lilith’s head, but Lucifer’s voice was louder.

_You’ll never have anyone, Lilith._

“Are you okay love?” Hilda asked, her knitting needles still as she watched her sister move across the couch to sit next to her girlfriend.

“Lilith? Hey, it’s just me.” Zelda whispered, slipping her hand around one of Lilith’s. She felt the woman trembling, and felt rather than saw the warm tears that fell onto the backs of their conjoined hands.

“Am I, um,” Lilith’s voice was watery and small. She couldn’t even look up at Zelda and Hilda as she tried to speak again. “Am I... _can_ I, uh, be a part of this family?” Lilith kept her head down, face concealed by the long dark curls that fell forward, shielding her. Hilda got up from where she was sitting, and kneeled down in front of Lilith, taking her other hand between her own.

“Love, you _already_ are a part of the family. Since the moment you started staying here.”

“We love you, Lilith.” Zelda finally was able to speak without bursting into tears of her own. “ _I_ love you. You have always been my family, regardless.” Zelda brought Lilith’s hand up to her heart, before bringing to her lips and placing a kiss to the palm.

“You—you mean it?” Lilith looked up at Hilda, and then to Zelda.

“Yes love. You have become one of us now, and we aren't letting you go.” Hilda patted Lilith’s knees.

Lilith couldn’t stop the flood of tears, even if she tried. Her chin started to tremble, and she could feel the quiet sobs bubbling up inside of her. She reached out to Zelda, craving the comfort of her embrace. Zelda held on, promising herself to always express her love for Lilith, as much as possible. Hilda rubbed Lilith’s back and hummed softly.

When Lilith pulled back, her face was red, and her nose had been running. Zelda conjured a handkerchief and used it to pat her face dry. Zelda went to move back to the other side of the couch, to lean against the armrest.

“Come here, Lilith.” She gestured for the brunette to return to her embrace. Zelda pulled Lilith to lie on top of her, the dark mane of curls tickling her neck and collarbone. She let her hands slowly rub over Lilith’s back, tracing random patterns.

Hilda went to the kitchen to get some more hot chocolate for everyone, adding a bit of whiskey to Lilith’s cup. Sabrina came into the room, looking over to where Zelda and Lilith were, and then at Hilda in the kitchen.

“Is Auntie Lilith okay?” Sabrina said carefully, testing how the words felt coming out of her mouth. Zelda’s initial shock only lasted a second, and was immediately replaced with love for her niece.

“I heard crying. Aunt Zee?”

“Yes love, your Aunties are just fine, don’t you worry.” Hilda reassured.

Lilith felt her heart grow at least 10 sizes when she heard Sabrina call her “Auntie”. She buried her face in Zelda’s neck, her tears starting once more. Zelda already knew, and just held her even tighter, placing kisses against her temple. Hilda brought over the hot chocolate, and decided to go see if Sabrina and her friends wanted anything else, giving Lilith and Zelda some privacy.

As soon as Hilda left, Lilith lifted her face up to look at Zelda, who was crying too.

“I’m sorry I’m a mess like this. It’s just, I never had a family before…”

“Hush, Lilith. You don’t have to apologize for anything. You are a part of this family and that’s final. There is nothing that you can say or do that will change that.”

Lilith blinked at Zelda, a small smile growing across her face. She moved up to place a kiss against Zelda’s lips, her eyes fluttering closed. When she pulled back, their faces were inches apart. Wide blue eyes met green ones.

“I love you.” Lilith’s heart beat at an uneven tempo now, as she told Zelda what she had been feeling for so long, afraid to say it, out of fear that her feelings were one-sided. Tears sprang to Zelda’s eyes, her heart full of love for the woman above her.

“I love _you_ , Lilith.” She kissed her again, deeply, and Lilith moved to place a hand against the side of Zelda’s face, thumb caressing her cheek. Lilith tucked her head back in against Zelda’s neck, and hummed happily, enjoying the closeness and sense of belonging.

 

* * *

 

They slept in the next morning, and woke up to the smell of breakfast. Hilda had bought everyone matching pajamas to wear, and insisted that they all wear them on Christmas morning. Everyone also woke up to a pair of socks that Hilda had knitted. Lilith was moved by the socks, never really having been given a gift before. Of course, Zelda’s presence in her life was a daily gift, but she never had someone specifically pick something out for her. Zelda had hugged her when she just sat and stared at the pair of socks, tears falling from her eyes.

They all went downstairs, and had a delicious breakfast. Lilith had her chair scooted all the way up against Zelda’s, and she was practically in Zelda’s lap. The whole family ate until they were completely stuffed, and Sabrina shouted that it was time to open presents. Lilith was a bit reticent, as she didn’t know what to get everyone. She had just ended up writing down old stories and spells in a journal, as a gift to the whole family. They could, of course, ask her anything about magic or history from any time, and she would gladly answer. But she wanted them to have something physical they could own, something they could hold.

Ambrose and Sabrina bounded towards the living room, Hilda clapped her hands out of excitement, and Zelda got up with a smile on her face. Lilith lingered, not really sure where she fit in, feeling a bit awkward. Zelda looked back and saw Lilith’s reticence, and gestured for her to come and sit with her. Zelda patted her lap, and Lilith slid onto it easily, Zelda’s arms wrapping around her waist. They watched as Ambrose and Sabrina opened their new gifts, sweaters, spell books, journals, and cauldrons each, and they hugged everyone. Sabrina then went to the Christmas tree and brought out a flat, medium-sized package. She walked over to Lilith and Zelda, and handed it to Lilith. Lilith looked shocked to see Sabrina bringing her a gift, and her eyes grew wide as Sabrina handed it to her. She looked down at the tag, and burst into tears, covering her face with her hands. Everyone in the room froze, not sure what to do. Zelda peeked around Lilith’s shoulder to take a look at the tag on the gift. It read “Auntie Lilith”.

“It’s okay sweetheart.” Zelda said, rubbing Lilith’s back.

“I’m sorry. Was it too much?” Sabrina asked, worried that she had offended Lilith.

“No, no, it’s fine. It’s just, Lilith hasn’t had a family before, so this is moving for her. It’s okay though, right Lilith?” Zelda brushed some of Lilith’s unruly hair over her shoulder, and leaned forward to place a kiss against the base of her neck. Lilith took her hands away from her face, and started to tear open the present, her hands shaking. When she got it completely unwrapped, the tears started up again, though this time she didn’t cover her face, didn’t try to hide herself away. It was a drawing of her and Zelda, arms wrapped around each other.

“Do you like it? I had Harvey draw it” Sabrina said tentatively.

“I--I love it. Thank you Sabrina.” Lilith got up from Zelda’s lap, and hugged Sabrina tightly.

“You’re welcome. I’m so glad you’re here with us. You’ve made my Aunt Zee so happy.”

Lilith pulled back, now blushing. She bit her lip, nervously looking around.

“It’s true…” Ambrose piped up. “We are really glad you are here. Besides, who else would teach me cool advanced, ancient magic? We love you, new auntie.”

“I love being here with you all too. I never thought I would have this, a family. Thank you.” Lilith’s voice shook a bit as she got to the end of the sentence, and she wiped at her eyes. Hilda stood up and hugged Lilith, and Sabrina dramatically shouted “GROUP HUG!!!” as she went to wrap her arms around Hilda and Lilith. Ambrose happily obliged, and Zelda joined at last, standing directly behind Lilith.

There still were a few more gifts for Lilith, as well as gifts for Zelda, and Hilda. They took their time opening the rest. By the time they finished, everyone laid around the living room, reclining on the couches and chairs. Sabrina and Ambrose were playing a game, Hilda was writing down recipes from one of her new cookbooks, and Zelda continued to read to Lilith, picking back up where they had left off the night before. Lilith truly couldn’t believe her luck, that she got to be a part of this family. As she lay listening to Zelda’s sultry voice, she realized that this feeling, these moments, were what she had always wanted. And now, she had it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to killyourstarlings for being such a lovely beta!


End file.
